


;between the lines

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Absorbing, Body shifting, Character Death, Endgame Reddie But In A Different Way, Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Instability, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Possession, Psionics, Psycho Warping, References to Depression, References to Video Games, Seriously out of character, Sharing a Body, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: /on hold indefinitely\eddie and stan take back their peace and revel in the anger they unleash upon the rest of the losers.





	1. Chapter 1

he was going to terrorise them and he terrorise them deeply as he took his last breath, a wish he was going to act on as he watched his 'friends' leave him behind in the old and now falling down building, he saw his own broken and cold body which angered him more and to be left alone even in death was a horrible reminder that they couldnt even be bothered to carry him away from his death bed, he was refusing to go into the light and accept his death, the stupid deadlights had perished or whatever that fucking thing was but he hadn't, oh no he stayed to see if his friends had the humanity in them to give him peace.

the anger only built once he saw them all standing and staring at the broken house, yes richie did scream and cry out thats allowed but the others, they did nothing, well maybe something but he ignored them as he walked over to richie, the broken man had his life drained out of him once he set himself in the water and all eddie could do was watch, he sat, or floated whatever floats your boat as he watched the mess of group just fall apart, the dripples of blood had amazinly landed on him and when he turned to face the man behind the blood they said nothing, the air around them was tight and the wind had left them alone.

"did he speak to you?" stans voice was gentle and it broke eddies heart.

"no, not yet" eddie replied as they watched the group separate.

"you were brave, braver than me" stan trailed his eyes away from the distant group and ran his fingers over his skin, droplets of blood falling from him.

"two different situation stan, can't compare them" eddie looked down at his stomach.

"i know, i know.." stans voice trailed off as did he, a small puddle of water was left on the earth as he left, to wherever eddie doesnt care as he still stands at the edge of the pond, the earth seems to move slowly as he closes his eyes and steps into the water, even in death touch can feel so real and even in loneliess everything can feel like home.

but when he stops just for a moment to realise that he is truely he gone he cries loudly and broken, he grasps at his body in agony as he knows this is how it ends, a word of love left on his lips and words unspoken but he gathers himself.

so when he thinks of the world around him and what he had, what he hadn't and what he will never, the trees whisper a long song to him that he begins to dance to in the water, splashes made he doesnt know how and happiness as he dances around in the water to nothing more but a symphony of love and loss, he doesnt know how much times passes by as next thing he knows hes dancing with stan, two big beautiful smile on their faces as their wounds heal and their bodies shift, a child, a teenager, an adult and back to a child, yes he knows his anger is still their and how they will suffer but just for one moment he wants to enjoy his death with a friend who fell from their world.

stan himself danced and danced with the water and blood he had, and he had no care for once in his life as he danced with eddie as he too shifted from body to body as the water rose around them and the trees sang their songs and the wind moved to the rhythm they sent out, the stars had shun so brightly even in the blue skies, for once he was literally a child again as they splashed each other with the water and pushed each other around and when the night did come they fell down into the water laughing so loudly that could nearly crack the foundation of reality and slip back through alive.

the trees had sang their songs and the wind had passed them by as the moon and stars came out to watch over the alive, unfair stan thinks as he locks hands with eddie who was reeking of dorment anger and sadness, a feeling he knew all too much himself and he knew the truth of why the turtle hadn't spoken to eddie yet but he stays quiet as he enjoys the company.

the stars above them was a harmony in this time of pain, pain they both shared and both understood why yet when stan looks at eddie all he can see if the pain he left behind, not the pain to come but the pain in richie, that poor broken man who will never move on from the blood that feel upon him, he closes his eyes and sees orange skies.

"you ever think death would be this beautiful?" stan blurts out which does get him a confused look from eddie, but he answers anyway.

"i did when i dreamed of it but to live in it is a whole different story" eddie comments as he moves his hand in the water, some splashes on him and some through him.

"a dream can become reallity if you believe in it"

"okay since when did you get all psychological"

"i wouldnt say that was psychological"

"oh whatever"

this was nice, in a morbid way two dead guys lying in the water staring at the moon and having a laugh was nice.

eddies laugh died down shortly after stans, that underline of tension and anger was still there, as it should be when you first die.

time was nothing to them as they stayed laying in the water as the sun came up, eddie was the first to leave, he stayed as a child as he left stans side to who knows where and stan came back as an adult as he played with the water, small fishes awoke from their sleep and the turtles moved in their groups, the sound of children laughing and screaming joy rushed memories back to him he wanted to keep away as he stood from the water and watched the children play, adults in the back moaning about them being dirty and how good they clothes were.

a sad yet fond smile on face as he trailed away, picking up the flowers the birds had left for him and listening to the agonsing scream eddie had let out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things to note;
> 
> 1) i cant write lol x  
2) this story will be exteremly out of character  
3) there is a lot of supernatural/psyhic elements to this that im trying to write as best as i can  
4) this hardly follows the actual movies.  
5) spelling mistakes ;)

they had left him in that dirty old horrible place, why didnt they just take him, let hm get a peaceful burying without dirty water, rubble and god knows what else.

  
beverly sat with nothing in her eyes as she watched the building fall down, her hands were shaking as was her body and its a slow process to realise whats just happened and how her life had turned out, she can hear richie crying oh so loudly and she closes her eyes to escape that but it catches up with her.

ben was trying his best to hold richie back but the man was strong when he lost someone, mike was trying his best to comfort richie by pulling him back and setting him on the ground and bill sat next to bev who said nothing and did nothing but stare and stare at the house.

what a horrible horrible day it has been and what a horrible life it will be from now on.

the sounds of richie crying had began to die down but everyone knew the pain hadnt died down, there was nothing to be done now apart from let richie feel that pain and try his best to go forward.

time flew by, quickly for some and slowly for others as they went back to their regular lifes not without nightmares and wished timelines, bev still had nightmares, bill had dreamed a land where he died instead as did richie, mike still stayed and faught those nightmares, ben had fears still inside him but spoke to nothing but his books.

mike refused to leave Derry even after he knew the clown was dead but old nightmares can rise again, his entire nightmare was Derry but he had to stay here, he needed to, he was the beacon for it, bill went back to his wife but not with a smile on his face as he can remember all those horrible memories from a child bottle up and burst inside of him, bev moved on, moved on to a better life with a skip in her step but the claws of her nightmares still touched her and ben sat alone as he always did with books in his hands, yes he didnt read them as much anymore as he as scared for the paper to awake and whisper dread in his ears and richie? richie sat in the dark, he didnt move, he didnt live and he didnt love ever again.

they all knew he sat and wasted life but they knew why, and no one wanted to say why because it broke them to speak the words, they loved and they lost and they could never gain it back, they all lost eddie and they all lost stan due to that fucking clown who had no right being here, it was a pained life after it all and no matter how hard they tried rituals to gain them back it just wasn't working, and bev was the one how said they were gone for good and richie was the one who attacked.

apologise spread like no others and begging spread like wildfire as richie screamed and screamed for his blood to hit the ground, he knew he could never cut a knife into his skin and he knew he could never walk forward in the rain but his mind spoke in whispers to him as he watched the mirrors around him crack and bleed the love he had for richie.

mike could only sit and watch from afar the once man full of life become the man full of hate, he hated everything and nothing all at once, bev spoke on the phone now and then to get updates and she passed them on to the other losers who tried to get themselves out of the loop of never ending pain and richie didnt care if they left him in the dark cause he was already leaving himself in the dark.

he didnt always have the prefect life but just for a while he did, memories rushed and rushed to his childhood minus the evil clown of course and memories rushed and rushed to his adulthood minus his best friend dying right there in front of him and when he blinks all he can see is the body that they left behind.

"you can't go back" mike, seeminly reading his mind, had said.

"i dont think i could anyway" richie, with his voice low and nearly gone said as he played around with the loose thread on his jeans.

they were sitting in an old cafe that had no life left in it, no food, no drinks and no people but they found it more comforting than being in their dull houses, it was a place to talk and mike was almost a therapist for richie, he just wasnt getting paid for it.

"bev has been calling for you for the past twenty-four hours"

richie almost lets a laugh out as he looks up to mike, his glasses still broken and tainted red.

"tell her im fine, house is still dark if shes asking that"

mike doesnt laugh, even if it wasnt a joke he wasnt here to joke.

"richie.."

"i know, i know" 

they stayed quiet as the sun was singing her song down on the children running about the grass just a couple of feet away from the cafe.

"i still worry that he'll appear any moment, snatch up children like nothing"

"i hope he snatches me up"

a small sigh reaches mikes mouth as he rubs his forehead with his fingers, he doesnt have it in him to tell richie to shut up.

"i dont think i could ever just move on after all this bullshit we've been through, never once passed my mind to pack up and leave" richie talks with a stern voice as he leans back into his chair, his eyes held a rock gaze.

mike nods first before speaking, his eyes still on the children.

"well i never left, i had a feeling that nothing was over, it felt too good to be true" mike finally tears his eyes of the children as there parents come to gather them.

"i wish i never came back, no offence or anything to you but if i just stayed home then.."

"i wish i never called any of you, i should of just tackled him myself"

"and then get yourself killed, that fucker would've ate the entire town then moved on and on until nothing was left" 

mike gave a small laugh, just the thought of him bravely taken on a clown to die to it was oddly funny.

"now when you put it like that it doesnt seem so well"

"damn right it doesnt, you cant always be the one to take things head on"

"wow since when did you get smart with words"

"oh shut up, i've always been smart"

the two of them fall into little laughters and nothing more, once it quiets down they just sit in each others silence, it was good to know that silence wasnt always awkward and it was great to know that words dont always need to be spoken.

the two of them decied it was best to say there goodbyes and go about the rest of their day, mike had work to do and richie had nothing to do but neverless they said goodbye.

mike headed home, it was a dainty little home, nothing to big and nothing too small just a comfty place to be, well it was comfty until his nightmares started to make themselves at home, dread was now its owner and depression was trying to wiggle its way into his mind but mike refused to be brought down by it all, no matter how much it hurt to think about.

he tells himself for every cloud theres a silver lining but its starting to become hard to see the silver lining when the world refuses to give you a message of hope or faith when it tore it away from you, the deadlights was, is, the embodiement of all things lost, lost hope, lost faith and lost love but mike stops himself before he cries.

he's turned all his mirrors around as he doesnt want to see the broken man he has become, he leaves himself notes of encouragemnt to try to pry the demon of down off him, it works now and then and then other days he falls down with it, he covers himself up in his bed and cries till his eyes drip the last bit of pain he had bottled up.

work is only keeping him stable, so he sits down and works away.

richie on the other hand slams his door shut and lets himself be dragged down by the demon of never forgetting, and to be touched by the demon of secrets out, he doesnt care anymore, all he cares for is the dark as it lets him forget all the light he once had inside him and the light he felt when he was around eddie, and the name on his mind makes his head spilt as he screams.

a scream a man makes from the lost of a loved one is the most broken sound on the earth.

so he screams and screams until the mirror inside him shatter, the once happy man is nothing now but a cracked mirror, reflections of who he was spill out onto the ground and he can see the smiles he used to weild and the laughter he had, his hands shake as he grabs at his head and begs the sun to burn his sins away and let him be with the man he loved, the man he still loves.

unknown to him the man of peace is a mere feet away from him and watching with a sad look on his face, his hands wrapped in vines and flowers, he walks towards richie with a wind behind him that just slightly makes richie open his eyes, but he stares at his own tears that hit his glasses and fall down to the ground.

stan, the peacebringer does nothing as he's frozen in shock, he has never seen richie like this and it feeds his guilt, he knows he should be angry at him after what eddie told him about leaving him and then moving on in life but from the looks of it richie had never moved on and doesnt look like he intends to.

the water around him dries quickly as he walks around the room, the mirrors are broken, the hallways has knife marks in them and his room is spotless, untouched and stan knows that he hasnt been sleeping in the room eddie last cleaned, stan breathes, funnily enough, he closes the door so silently and makes his way back to richie who has stopped cried himself to sleep, stan notices the way hes covered his windows, towels wrapped around the poles and dishtowles at the bottom of the door, the man has really stopped any light getting inside.

stan stays watching him, creepy he knows but he can see the man dream of the old times, he dreams of a land where everything is okay and nothing is wrong, dreams of land where their laughter dances with the wind as they tumble down the hill and dreams of the softness of each other as they touch the world and stan knows hes not dreaming about him, its always been about eddie.

stan who knew what love not forgotten looked like, took the flower from his hands and places it beside richie, he knows he should let him see it but he does, eddie laughed at him once and said he had ghostly powers, so innocent but hes not wrong.

stan left richie in his dreamland and move to mike, being a ghost comes in handy when you can just teleport with no hassle as eddie had also said.

mike was working away, with a focused face as he was writing whatever he was on his page, so he left him to be and walked around his house, it was nice and comfy yet he could feel the misplaced love in the walls and the whispers to never forget and never move on, the flowers that was embedded in him began to hide themselves away, the water prickled at the bottom of the walls to find shelter and his blood ran back inside of him, he felt loneliness in this house, he felt himself phase between the lines of child and adult, he felt this feeling much to much.

so he ran away back to the water, he layed as a child and when he stood he was an adult again, it was an odd thing to explain that you can just easily change yourself from a child to an adult, its built up on fear thanks to the clown, who stan refused to say his name as he'd be stuck as a child all his 'ghostly' life.

eddie stayed a child for a while, letting himself have the childhood he hardly had due to his mother being way to over protective but stan didnt say anything to him, it wasnt his place to but to see him swining on the makeshift swing they made when they were younger brought a feeling of happiness, he hadnt felt that for a long time, sure playing in the water when eddie died was nice but for him to be enjoying the life he never had was oddly happy.

eddie called him over, so stan went and watched as eddie swung and swung, it was a nice night out as the moonlight hit the water and the way the ripples dance with the rocks that stan threw in, he didnt pretend to notcie the blood on eddies leg and feet after he came into view but he stayed quiet as eddie still swung, the droplets hitting the grass and tainting them, he knows that shouldnt be possible.

a ghost should be the same way they died and eddie certainly didnt die like that.

but stan still stayed quiet as he continued to throw rocks into the water, he could feel the fire inside eddie settle for now and when he looked up to eddie he was still swinging away.

young eddie was still swining but when he came back down the second time old eddie was there, the bandage on his face wass gone and the cut was bleeding again, and his eyes seemed so full of life which stan did not like at all.

"you got buried right?" eddie asked without a beat.

"yes i did, why are you asking?" stan answered back as he stopped throwing rocks.

"do you feel at peace knowing that your body is at rest but your soul isn't?" eddie asked again.

"at times i do, do you feel at peace?" stan dropped the rocks on the ground as eddie tightend his hold on the ropes.

"no, i was left alone down in a building, my peace is long gone" eddie snapped, not at stan but just in general, stan can't deny that he was left alone.

"what do you feel like?" stan got the courage to ask, but afraid of the answer.

"like ripping everything apart so i can sleep, or be with everyone again" eddie let go of his hold on the rope.

" do you feel like your stuck in limbo? i did at first" stand watched as eddie looked to the water.

"no, i feel as if im here, still living a life but with so much anger from just everything"

stan placed his hand on eddies, that was raidiation life and agony and squeezed his hand.

"then i dont think your truly gone, those who are loved never truly die"

eddie nodded at the moon then turned his gaze towards stan.

"then why did they let me, why did he let me die"

anger was on the edge of seat with a smile on its face as eddie stood up.

stan took back his hand but made no move to still eddies anger as he knew what an angry ghost could do, thanks to the dead he used to speak to, trying to calm an angry ghost only made it angrier, ditto for the alive.

stan had to know how he got the blood on his legs and feet.

"did you show yourself today" he could've worded that better but it'll do.

eddie laughed, a disgusting mixed between his child laugh and adult laugh, stan already knew the answer.

"i made them suffer, they made mesuffer so an eye for an eye!" eddie spoke loudly as if he had to defend himself.

stan the man who brung peace only took a step back, he didnt have to ask who they were and he knew that eddie was gone down the path of blood, so he couldnt do anything but watch his friend who once had the path of peace turn his back on the flowers and burn them to ground to birth the claws of the damned.

before stan could speak eddie was gone, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to pray to whatever god was listening to him but when nothing spoke back he was the next one to sit on the swing, the blood on the ground was still fresh, eddie was about to be a tidal wave of mess, he wasn't worried for the town but worried for the losers.

it shows you how easy one can fall to the anger, its been a week in the afterlife and he had already stepped between the lines, a ghost should not lay hands on another unless that ghost is pissed of course, and if that ghost decides they want to kill everything to just get some peace then thats a problem, a massive fucking problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this looks bad but i just enjoy this concept, also trying to write supernatural elements is really fucking hard cause my wording is horrendus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very bad spelling mistakes, I never beta-read because lazy lol 
> 
> Also I tried my best at the whole 'supernatural elements' I never know when it's OP or just boring, but I try x

eddie stood in the water, his eyes downcast at the ripples that were dancing words to him and trying to run away from the wind that was trying to save them from the man in their water, trails of blood started to come from behind along with the screaming echoes of those that treaded by him.

the sky above him was cracked, the wounds bleeding heavily on the town below him and drowning those who got stuck in the middle of the attack, the ground below him broke apart and swallowed children one by one, and the jaws of his own nightmares ripped apart those who tried to attack him.

he listened to the begs of the entire town around him, it was a pleasure to know his anger meant something and it was blessing to know that he can harm those who don't understand why he's angry, even if he doesn't understand why he's so angry.

he wants peace and happiness in death, but that peace and happiness isn't here and he wasn't letting pennywise take that away from him, if pennywise was the world eater or whatever he was, then he can be the deathbringer, harbinger of darkness, make himself seem cool in death.

he moves between the lines of his own body and between the lines of life and death, breaking the foundation of reality but he knew that what he is doing isn't real, it's his own world he created, hard to explain but stan and some mad old woman he met told him that when someone dies they create their own world to live in while also being able to pop between the living world.

So this is eddies world, absolute death and destruction something that Eddie never was when he was alive but pain can change you as can anger and his world of peace is alive, he wants it dead as it did for him.

left for dead he was, and he was never going to forget that no matter how many times he creates a perfect scenario in his mind and each time he falls victim to the clown who came from the stars, it wasn't fair that he had to suffer just for the others to survive.

so he sits in the blood that once was water and he screams, a scream that shakes his world and answers back with the stars showering down onto the water, he grabs at himself and screams again, a harrowing sound that the dead stays quiet at.

the world around him stops moving, the bleeding and screaming stops as he cries a waterfall of begs, he wants the arms of the man he lied to around him, the warmth of the life he knows still lies within said man and the truth to be spoken on his lips.

the violins of time play in his mind and the cello of memories is louder than ever as he recognises the man who sits next to him in the river of blood.

"what a nice world you have"

stan has a frown on his face and a flower growing out his eye.

eddie laughs, it's not sweet, it's bitter.

"don't, just don't"

eddie moves his hand around in the blood, old laughter and conversations play from the mouth of a torn woman, it gives him an odd sense of peace even if it's just for a moment.

eddie scoffs at nothing in particular as he pulls his hand out of the blood, he stares intensely at it as it slowly makes its way down his hand and onto his forearm.

"i heard you scream, the full nexus heard you scream" Stan pulls the flower from his eye and plants it in the blood, it melts away but leaves a candle of hope that floats on by them.

"well if they have a problem, they know where to find me" Eddie spits out, he doesn't mean the venom and Stan knows this, afterlife blues is bound to happen.

"have you seen the banes yet?" stan asks, not quite sure where he's going with this just something to turn the conversation around.

eddie shakes his head no, he pulls his arm back down to rest on his thighs that have words of hate written on them, Stan eyes them quickly before looking up to the bleeding sky, bodies and bodies of people being dragged up to the sky and it reminds him of the floating children.

"the owl, she spoke to me, told me i was lost" Eddie looked to the sky, his sky was stuck in red and orange rain, the bleeding from the cracks had stopped and the clouds grabbed at everything.

"do you believe her?" stan pats his fingers against his thighs, watching as the cuts on his legs birth out vines, he takes in the smell of burning flesh, he knows this is a conversation for another time.

"i just want peace, i just want what's mine" eddie stands, and his worlds begins again but he leaves before the screaming can continue, they shifts themselves to an old coffee shop that recently held two live bodies.

They sit with shaking bodies as the world is bright around them, full of laughter and life, a few moments silence held them as they looked to the people walking around, the children laughing and the old couples that sat feeding the birds.

"i visited mike" stan leaves the part of richie out, he can't handle eddie going psycho on him.

eddie perks up at that, with a nod of his head he speaks,

"how is he?" genuine concern is on his voice as he trails his eyes over the worn off signs.

"he's doing as well as he can" he lies, but he smiles anyway.

"what about the others?" eddie asks, his eyes still trailing around the old shop, blood still fresh on him and dripping, he hopes no one spots blood just magically dripping from thin air.

"no, not yet" stan knows what's coming next.

but eddie just stays silent, but the look in his eyes says what he wants and Stan just leans back against the wall, if he doesn't say it then he doesn't say it.

"i think i'm just going to go, all this life isn't good for me" eddie gestures to everything outside, it's upsetting, stan just closes his eyes for an answer and when he opens them eddie is gone.

stan pushes himself off the wall and sits down in the seat eddie was sitting in, he claps his hands together and leans his head on them, his eyes are screwed shut as he can hear the faint whispering from the other dead he met, talking about the recent screams that's been happening.

"what do i do.." stan whispers to himself as he bobs his head against his knuckles, he can't exactly babysit Eddie but if he doesn't then a lot of more people are going to turn up at the nexus.

stan can already feel everything, feel the dread, feel the guilt, feel the agony, feel the love and feel the burning desire to rip everything apart just to be able to rest your eyes.

stan knows this isn't his feelings, his feelings is to bring peace, love and acceptance, he's already mastered his own but it's no lie that even at times he wants to break the rib of a prick, rip apart a woman who lied to a child or even burn an entire office down just for a pure will.

the peacebringer leaves his spot with flowers falling from his stomach and returns to his own world of acceptance, a world full of nebulas, birds and waterfalls made from the crystals he cried and he lays down in the water that supports the sky, his mind wandering away.

eddie on the other hand was sitting in a field miles out of Derry and sat staring at the moon, he spent so long hiding away that he almost forgot so quickly how beautiful the moonlight was, he played with the grass listening to the owls, the crickets and just the general area around him.

he was whispering nonsense to himself as he began to pull the grass from the ground, the strands begin to melt in his hands and when he let them fall to the ground the area around him begins to wither away, he just hangs his head down and stares at the ground.

he knows he has to see them, see him but it's hard to see the ones you love move on forward while your stuck in a place with no peace, he feels empty tears flow down his face as he puts his hands to his face and starts to dig his nails into his skin, he's bleeding ever so slightly.

He moves, he can't stay in that withering field while feeling like the way he does and when he tears his hands away from his face, he's greeted with the sight of ben staring out the window with a happy look on his face.

Eddie stands, his eyes glued on Ben who just continues to laugh with the others in the room, not knowing he's there but it pains to see Ben laughing, he should be happy that he's living on but should Ben be the one living and not him.

ben and the rest continue to talk about work, sex, the future and eddie is standing face to face with ben who looks at him but he can't see him, and eddie is so close to tearing his face off but he backs up, he takes a place at the end of the table.

ben's phone rings and he excuses himself from the table, and goes to the corner of the room to which eddie follows not realising that he's pulling the tablecloths, a few eyebrow raises from ben's friends but they just shrug their shoulders then continue eating.

eddie frowns and moves his eyes away from Ben after he hears beverly's name, a lovely woman she is, so he still continues to stare at the ground as he listens to the conversation, something about marriage, a boat trip and a fantastic life without a look back, eddie grips at his own wrist.

ben says his goodbyes and love yous, he goes to go back to his table but eddie pushes him back with force that surprises ben and even himself, he didn't intend to actually throw him back but he feels like smile that's desperate to be on his face.

ben groans as he sits up, eyeing the air only to find nothing, his friends come running to see if he's okay and eddie moves away to the table, ben is his friend, ben was his friend, ben was going to have a life.

ben has life, this makes eddie close his eyes as he grips the tablecloth harder each time as Ben comes back with a flustered smile on his face and waves his friends off, eddie stays seated when they sit down, his eyes baring into ben's whose still unaware of the little ball of anger next to him.

eddie loses track of what happens because oh my god they talk a lot of shite, but when they pack up to leave that's when eddie jumps into action and follows ben home, he wants to see what he's done with himself, it's been a week? two or so after they defeated Pennywise, time feels forever when your stuck in your own hell.

The walk to his house made him realise how much life their was in the world, he wasn't in Derry of course, there's too much life around him to be the small city but he yearns just to touch the life once more, feel his own heartbeat once again, the colour of the world is so bright as is death.

They make it to his house, it's small on the outside but bigger on the outside as his living room is filled with bits and pieces, white walls full of photos of the losers, some of his mum and dad, or just people he knew, Eddie never had that when he grew up, he lived in isolation, met a woman named Myra but left her at the doorsteps at their wedding, just wasn't meant to be.

ben throws down his stuff and sat himself down on the couch, turning on his tv and just relaxing, so eddie left him for a while as he took a tour of the house for himself, so many photos of his life hanging on the walls and eddie started to pull them down which obviously gained bens attention.

"Whoever is here, I have a weapon and I will use it" ben, sweet ben said out loud as he turned the corner with a knife, bless.

eddie was at the end of the hallway, with a framed photo in his hand and threw it at Ben in a literal panic, hitting him right on the nose, winding him and in that time eddie ran past ben, peeling some of the wallpaper off the walls.

ben sighed as he wiped at his nose, then wiped the blood on his jeans as he stood up, pushing the photo aside and shook his head, leaning back down to grab the knife he noticed the peeled wallpaper and hissed out about in, he left the hallway and went back downstairs when he heard clattering.

eddie has no idea what had hit him but he was destroying the kitchen, pulling out cupboards, pulling done the doors to the fridge and freezer, knocking over the hanged cutlery, he was feeling everything and nothing at the same time as he let out small hisses.

ben stood and watched in fear, the knife clattering to the floor as he fell back slowly onto the stairs, his hands shaking and his breathing picking up, even after pennywise it's still a surprise if anything happens, cause it could be pennywise or it could just be an angry soul.

ben nods to himself as he slowly starts to climb up the stairs as the ghost, aka Eddie, moves to the living room and starts to trash that, Ben tries not to let a try run as his tv, photos and basically everything is being ruined, he reaches the top of the stairs and pulls himself up, he sprints to his room and pulls out his phone, he goes to call mike but has completely forgot his number and Beverly is probably at work.

ben huffs at the air as he sits down on his bed, he rolls his eyes at God as he scratches his head to come up with an idea, the clattering has started to fade away which he thinks can either be good or bad, he's hoping for the good.

Then he jumps as the sound of loud whispers, they make no sense and the room around him seems so small when the sound of his doors start breaking and his windows crack apart when his room door is broken off but a force that ben fears, there's nothing in front of him although he knows something is there and in a second his skin is being cut by the broken glass.

He closes his eyes as shards start to cut him, there deep cuts and there painful, he falls onto his back as he feels himself being pushed back, he can feel a hand on his chest that starts to grip him hardly, the glass makes its way through him, and he keeps his eyes shut forcefully as he feels his chest being cut by furious hands, the disgusting sound of an echoed voice begins to pierce his mind to haunt him.

Then it stops, everything stops but he's alive, he knows that because he can feel so much pain, from his chest down to his legs he can feel the blood running from him, he gathers himself first before he slowly drags himself up and off the bed to sit at the end, his body is shaking so much that he cries without a reaction.

He eyes the bloody glass around him, the hand marks on the wall in front of him and the footsteps leading away from him, someone is not happy with him and he gives himself a pity laugh, he gives himself the courage to go to the bathroom and look at his chest, plus to clean and patch himself up after this mess.

He leans himself against the sink, hands still shaking as he looks up to meet himself, dried blood is on his face thanks to the photo being thrown in his face, his eyes trail down his chest and he breathes in as he sees the scratch marks on him, some small and some big, he pulls himself away from the sink and begins to clean himself up.

Later that night he cleans his house, music up high and not a word with what had happened.

Not knowing that his former friend was laughing like crazy after what he did.

eddie was in such pleasure as he laughed so wickedly loud, a sick smile on his face as he danced around in his hometown of destruction, his fingernails had flesh and blood underneath them, he continued to dance to the sound of Ben's scream that's been stuck in his mind, he felt relief to cause pain to someone who didn't deserve to live, to someone who stole his happy ending.

eddies world moves quicker each day and he loves it, he didn't know how beautiful the world could be if you take back what is yours from the hand of someone who longed for what you had, Ben's incident wasn't the first and it won't be the last, he can remember when he first cause pain.

He made two men suffer before ben, oh he can remember how they looked when he shoved his hands down their throats and tore out their hearts, two old bullies who literally became old and insane with the clown, he didn't know that death could give you the confidence you never had, he can remember stan seeing the blood on his legs as he swung on the swing.

But ben was the first one he took fun in doing, seeing the man tremble for his life as eddie clawed at him, threw glass and broken pieces of wood at his arms, he was so close to just ripping out his heart and bathing in the blood that would fall from his chest, he just wanted more fun that's all.

He gave one last laugh as he fell onto his back and stared at the orange sky above him, pain was easy to protey but to use that as a weapon was the best eddie could ever wish for, he could hear the violins play around him, the haunting sounds of the damned around him and the crazed lunatics who prayed to him like a God was a feeling like no other.

Next stop Beverly, if she can move on then she can feel the glass in her.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but im rolling with it.


End file.
